fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Poles
Pole Leveling strategy Is there a way we could add the best way to level each pole? Are there ways to level a pole better? : There is no best way to level a pole. There are only 2 things that help. Getting your bait snaked levels you but a "Didn't Catch Anything" message doesn't level your pole at all. Thus, you should use the best possible bait (Cayenne has 9%). : Red Love Chum gives twice as much leveling as regular chum and will pretty much never give you the "Didn't Catch Anything" message so RLC is the best way to level a pole, followed by using the max possible bait. Tournaments allow 15 casts very quickly so many of the veteran wranglers use the tournament to level their low level poles. You can use your SKIP's to cover the transit time between islands. :-MatthewB 04:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps there's a "best way to use RLC to level poles" For example, if you have a limited amount, only using it in tournaments since you are able to save it much more frequently. BrianGreen 19:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :With the exception of the Cubey pole, I don't think there is any 'best' way to level a pole. It is simply the number of casts - tournament and regular. :-Buzzard192 15:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :There's a few ways to be successful here: :First, using either love chum allows you some leveling pros: +2 levels while equipped (means high level fish can be caught & won't steal it), 95% catch rate (No whiffs), 0% miss rate (from catchable fish) - and you still level (aka gain experience) if you whiff, & level faster. :Second, buying RLC gives you advantages as well. They can be turned in for deckhand vouchers (20) & red sharks (16) - both which allow more trips to be made. They can be traded to others for many things: such as Collection sets, which give Deckhand Vouchers, Ice Cubes (6) for skips, and LG, which can help catch fish necessary to complete quests - and give access to the next quest, some which unlock addons for poles - this way you aren't stuck from buying the next addon for a maxed out pole. It gives faster traveling time (x2/x5), which allows you to level your boats faster & reach your destinations sooner - thus allowing you to do more passive/active trips. in () is how many your allowed to use per day :Third, knowing the level of your pole & comparing it to the fish on the island. If a higher level fish is stealing your chum (misses) - it's good to turn off any quests that may be attracting this fish or sailing to a different location you can level this pole (if possible) if your using regular chum. If using love chum, you can still level while missing & catch it sooner - missing helps save the chum from being used as well. :Fourth, Night fishing in the area of your pole gives x4 leveling, or with love chum it doubles to x8. :Fifth, if you have a large active crew, they can send you on crew trips when they're online as long as your not in Magma Reef. They can also send you MTBs, help you finish quests sooner & send things to help as well. :Sixth, opening treasure chests can give you Reduced travel times and resources that help you fish more often. :Seventh, finding or buying some resources can help you can fish sooner, repel common fish away from or attract catches for your quests. Opening MTBs have a variety of effects like taking off minutes, using 1-4 Tarpits can reduce time too, Suit Serums help earn experiencce, and the things I mentioned above also. :There's some other things as well, such doing regular or tournament casts in area using love chum with your lower leveled poles in locations that you can't catch any fish giving love chum benefits without losing chum. :Tournaments provide the best way to level any pole, even if your not able to win a tournament - you participating adds more FLC payouts to the pot - so it should be encouraged by all for others to participate. Chum is sometimes saved, so this is also the best time to use love chum outside of quests. "Didn't Catch Anything" Are we sure that's across the board? I've noticed that the Hydro, Sonar, PS, & HL all level even with that message (but w/o RLC). :When that comment was made (back in Jan) that was the case. That got changed some time back. Currently you still don't level on a crew trip if you didnt catch anything unless RLC is used, but you do for any trips led by you. Joe's latest note on the discussion boards suggests that this could also be under revision soon. He didn't give a timescale for this change however. :Jasman 12:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Now that the leveling system has changed, should we list the # of casts required for one level as points instead? Then simply explain how many points each type of cast gives? Right now all those tables seem a bit much. --Hyperchao 20:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Add-ons As the new add-ons in Icelantica are supposed to be short-term goals I feel the pictures should be kept locked like ::the fish pictures. What do you think? --Ajm1980 14:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Even as someone that's months away from getting near the new levels, I think I agree. Either that or maybe give people a choice? Outlines by default with a marked spoiler option to link to the full pic. :Tania 23:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Copied from Talk:Holy Liberator :Do we need to have the add-on images hidden anymore? They are completely viewable by looking at profiles of players on the leader boards. In gameplay it is unlike fish, where even if you see someone has caught them you can't see them yourself until you catch yourself. BrianGreen 11:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) and copied from Talk:Evil Obliterator :Considering anyone can view the profiles of people who have the new poles, I think it's reasonable to upload the non-hidden versions of the pole upgrades. --Hyperchao 06:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Seeing as the new pole augments are being released, this topic might crop up again and its worth collating the discussions in one place. Personally I have no leaning one way or the other as to whether the 'revealed' pictures are shown or not, but I will throw in some additional arguments to be considered. On the "show 'em" side, you can see the full picture of the pole if you look at someone's profile - and the fish images are slighly different as the fish are the goal of the game, the poles are merely the means to the end. In addition, we do reveal the island pictures which aren't visible in the game unless you unlock that location. But on the "hide 'em" side, to see each pole augment, you do have to find and view the profiles of wranglers who have their poles in the required range - so you do have to go to some effort to see them. Plus Joe has created 'shadow' versions of the poles for a reason (as opposed to the locked island location which is just a generic swirly grey cloud). As its 2-2, we should leave the discussion open for a bit to see if anymore pros or cons are put forward, but whatever decision is taken, it should apply to all poles. - Jasman 12:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I think, if we asked Joe he would say to keep them hidden, since that's the way it's done in the game as well. And if we choose to reveal them, he can veto it anyway.. not really our decision? --Jayberwock 19:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Pole leveling Table So, now that the pole leveling table is so big, and has so many poles, should we band the row so that they are easier to read? Something like this: Except maybe have a template for the background like . Miker5825 00:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, and this could be used in a few of the tables we use (e.g. the fish lists on the individial island pages, e.g. Fishertonville. Due to the way in which many of the tables are built, this would have to be implemented via a template. I only played with this briefly in the past and it wasn't immediately obvious how to set this up so I postponed the idea for a later day. If anyone wants to experiment with something then feel free. :Jasman 07:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC)